Baron GT-S (2017 Ford GT)
The Ford GT is an American mid-engine two-seater sports car manufactured and marketed by Ford for model year 2005 in conjunction with the company's 2003 centenary — and again in redesigned form for model year 2017. The GT recalls Ford's historically significant GT40, consecutive four-time winner of the 24 Hours of LeMans (1966-1969), including a 1-2-3 finish in 1966. The GT is similar in outward appearance to the original Ford GT40 cars, but bigger, wider, and most importantly 3 in (76 mm) taller than the original 40 in (100 cm); as a result, a potential name for the car was the GT43. Although the cars are visually related, structurally, there is no similarity between the modern GT and the 1960s GT40 that inspired it. Three production prototype cars were shown in 2003 as part of Ford's centenary, and delivery of the production Ford GT began in the fall of 2004. At the 2015 North American International Auto Show and at the unveiling of Forza Motorsport 6, a new Ford GT was introduced and is set to be produced and released in 2016. It will mark 50 years since the GT40 won the 1966 24 Hours of Le Mans and has run successfully in the 2016 24 Hours of Le Mans to mark the anniversary, winning the GTE class. The car is to be powered by a newly designed 3.5 liter twin-turbocharged EcoBoost V6 engine making 647 hp (482 kW; 656 PS) and 550 lb·ft (746 N·m) of torque. According to Ford, "the GT will exhibit one of the best power-to-weight ratios of any production car," thanks to its lightweight carbon fiber construction. Underpinning the GT is a carbon fiber monocoque bolted to aluminum front and rear subframes covered in carbon fiber body panels. The car also has racing inspired pushrod suspension, active aerodynamics, and dihedral doors. The windshield of the vehicle is made of Gorilla Glass manufactured by Corning, which is also used for smartphone screens. Gorilla Glass is used to reduce the weight of the vehicle by allowing for a thinner windscreen with the same strength. Beginning in December 2016, Ford plans to build the GT at a rate of one car per day in the new, low-volume assembly facility at Multimatic in Markham, Ontario until October 2020. 2017 and 2018 model year vehicles will be reserved for selected GT buyers, 2019 vehicles for buyers passed over in the initial selection process, and 2020 vehicles for new customers. Overall the GT has some very good specifications, this is why it is considered an All-Round car. However, the handling value is quite low compared to the other values. Max Speed The max speed of the car is quite high compared to its price, there are cars that are slower and cost more than this car. Acceleration The Ford GT has a good acceleration rate, and it is sometimes used in Drag Races because of its good acceleration, speed, and quarter mile time. Braking The braking power is just considered to be great (0.75-0.9), but players will not find this a problem. It can brake very fast from high speeds. Handling One of the only disappointing aspects of the Ford GT is its handling. Compared to the speed, acceleration and braking power it is incredibly low. Furthermore, it is also incredibly difficult to control off the road as the tyres always slip. Add Information Max Speed 467 Without Nitrous 482+ With Nitrous 300- With Error or Old Car :( Acceleration Add Information Braking Add Information Handling The handling, overall is forgiving. You can make simple lane switches without a problem past 320 mph. Driving off road, without any off road specs, will be a nightmare, as the car flat spins with the acceleration. Bumps in the road, also can ruin the handling and the steering of your drive so be careful, or you will be sent into a flat spin. Category:Super Category:Upgraded Specifications Needed Category:Under Construction